


【POT/SY】Ultraviolence（全）

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: Warning黃色廢料，pwp無劇情流。《蝴蝶效應》衍生文、雙職網設定。夾帶一點TF，提及甚少不打tag。
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was filled with poison but blessed with beauty and rage.  
> He hurt me but it felt like true love.  
> Loving him was never enough.  
> Heaven is on earth.  
> I will do anything for you.  
> Blessed in this, this union.  
> Crying tears of gold, like lemonade.

**序**

真田弦一郎与幸村精市永远不会晓得这次重逢居然充满激情。

热情如火焰，被点燃之后似乎没要燃烧殆尽的意思，反倒将你跟我融成一起，再也不分离。

一切都是在二零一九年一月分所举行的澳洲网球公开赛开始。已经三十三、四岁的年纪，球场上受小将刺激，球场下遇到对方。

有点意思。

确定了赛程表也确定了行程，真田弦一郎与幸村精市在马魁尔公寓大酒店碰面，并且就在柜台办理住房的时候遇到彼此。

活久见，儘管是儿时玩伴与过去战友，然在球场上只能有一方胜出的时候他们已经很少在公共场合增进彼此私交之情。

可是旧有的情感累积骗不了人，像是堆积的硫磺，一旦引爆一方的激情便再也无法收拾。

两人对上了眼，电光石火间，从对方双眼看见自己的倒影，只有自己的倒影，所有光与影的变化皆在自己身上。

「没想到你也选这间饭店。」幸村挑眉笑道。

真田垂着头边写资料边道：「这裡离墨尔本网球公园很近，也有健身房与网球场，是非常理想的地方。」

这是无可反驳的理由，马魁尔饭店坐落在离墨尔本网球公园车程仅有二十分钟的距离，不到五公里。设备凡举健身中心、游泳池到餐厅等等，一应俱全。服务更是周到，有保母服务、巴士接驳到洗衣也全部都包。

更胜者，这间坐落于雅拉河畔墨尔本滨海港区的饭店完全能将港口与滨海景观收至眼底。

良好的交通地点、齐全的硬体设备、贴心的饭店服务，不仅是选手们的首选之地，也是许多远道而来预备参加澳网盛事那些游客们最理想的住所。

幸村闻言，哼了一声，说道：「我住马魁尔饭店已经好几年，倒是第一次在这裡遇见你。」

真田拿了房卡看着幸村，应道：「我大概是受手塚跟不二他们影响吧，总觉得即便来比赛也不应亏待自己。」他顿了一顿，正色问道：「倒是你，你不是各处都有自己的训练中心？」

幸村哈哈大笑，说道：「弦一郎，你是真的不知道还是假的不知道？幸村家有持股马魁尔饭店百分之二十的股权，你要说这家饭店我买了一部份也可以。」

真田瞪大双眼，他是真的不知道。

「如何，需不需要柜台给你折扣？」幸村挑眉道。

真田耸肩，应道：「不必，去年巴黎大师赛冠军奖金我还没花完。」

幸村盯着真田。真田这话说得不卑不亢，不仅拒绝他的好意，还无意间强调自己是巴黎大师赛的冠军得主。

真田叹了一口气，说道：「我回房间去了。」说罢，他正要从幸村身边经过，却感觉到手腕一紧，他低眉，见到幸村抓着他的手腕。

「葛利斯经理，帮真田先生换成总统套房，费用挂在我的帐上。」幸村扬声道。

真田勐然抬头瞪他，幸村则视若无睹。他正要拒绝，幸村低声笑了出来。

「不觉得这样挺好吗？」幸村笑道。

真田皱眉，柜台以展现高效率帮他换了房间，并且已经拿房卡给他，他道：「我不能收。」

幸村一把抢过房卡，笑道：「那就睡走廊。」说完，他推着自己的行李箱离开。

对于没有房卡的真田只得跟上去，直到两人终于来到房间门口，真田才发现自己的房间就在幸村的隔壁。

幸村熟练地帮真田开门，总统套房的高级设备立刻应入真田眼帘。所有设备都是最齐全最高级，就连景色也是最好的。真田暗自赞叹不愧是马魁尔饭店的总统套房，所有细节均无可挑剔。

然后他听到有人拍着床的声音，真田回头一看，幸村坐在床缘。

「床也很大，真是太好了。」幸村笑道，笑得意有所指。

真田脸红了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

**（01）**

网坛上死对头不在少数，在这种赢者全拿的竞技运动之中凡举战在选手网子的对面那人都可以称作对手。然为球迷们所津津乐道的一共有当今网坛的四大天王。

依照上一个赛季，ATP排名依序为幸村精市、真田弦一郎、不二周助、手塚国光。不过四人的积分与前一名差距不到一千分。

其中球迷们更喜欢幸村精市与真田弦一郎彼此对上，连球评都说过他们两人交手的比赛张力胜过手塚国光与不二周助交手。儘管四人的交战史均为经典战役。

所以当真田与幸村在练习球场上相遇的时候，立刻被眼尖的球迷们发现。结果两人之中会大方与球迷们合影的是真田，幸村仅向球迷们打声招呼就去练球了。

可还是让部分球迷们照到两人相谈的样子，真田耳根子红了，幸村神情却很认真，他们说的是日文加上讲话声音小声，没人得知他们说了什么。

只有幸村与真田本人知道而已。

幸村道：「等等一起回去，我在电梯前等你。」临走前幸村在真田的左腰捏了一把。

真田吃痛，脸上一红，这档事做过太多次了，然而大庭广众之下幸村直接说出来令他错愕却又无法拒绝他。

因为太爽了。

＊ ＊ ＊

果不其然，真田练完了球，便见到幸村已然在电梯门口等他。随行的工作人员见状，识相地离开真田。

幸村紧淡淡地瞥了真田一眼，便抬头看着电梯所到的楼层显示。

照理说以真田与幸村两人的名气，应有许多球迷上前合照才对，然幸村本身散发的生人勿近气场让球迷们识相绕道而行。结果变成只有他们两人在等电梯的局面。

只听得『叮』了一声，电梯门应声敞开，裡面空无一人，两人同时踏进电梯，电梯门关了起来。

关起门的电梯彷彿是一个结界，成功封闭了两人在练习后身上散发的汗水味。熟悉的味道窜鼻而来。有人说性事必需色香味俱全，此刻光是闻到味道便能激起内心那渴望之所。

渴望分泌多巴胺，还能听到自己的心跳声。

在电梯裡要高潮需要多少时间？这件事真田与幸村太瞭解了。并不需要很久，特别是在畅快淋漓练球之后。

伴随贺尔蒙的香味是最具杀伤力的催情素。

真田感觉到自己的阴茎已然将运动裤撑成一个小帐篷，他一转身将幸村按在牆上狂吻起来。

第一吻是招呼之吻，轻轻的碰了对方的唇瓣，熟悉彼此的味道与体温。然而对发呼出的气息，带着热度的气息宛若身体的衍生物，吸取温热的气息也好像他们仰赖着同一口呼吸活着。

第二吻再扣门牙，铜牆铁壁又光结的牙齿像是最坚强的守门员，守住了门牙后的红色小蛇。可门牙有通关密语，对方的舌头正是打开门牙的最佳钥匙。

叩关门牙后，第三吻是纠缠在一块儿的舌吻。他们如果有办法见到彼此的双眸，会发现那呼之欲出的野性在长睫毛下光与影的搏动。

既然是真田按住了幸村，那么攻入裤头裡的分身便交由幸村开始。幸村的手缠上对方精实的腰身，运动衣衫下那些肌肉彷彿下一秒便能炸裂开来，块块分明，光是碰触那些凹凸之处便能想像出衣衫底下的风景。

正当幸村打算往裤头一探，两人却听到『叮』的一声，在意识到门要打开之际，幸村腾出手按着关门。

饶是幸村反应够快，可每回在电梯裡的性爱遇到这时候还是令人感到刺激不已。

电梯直直向上攀升，如同他们加快的心跳与肾上腺素。

幸村的手指已经探入真田的裤头，连皮带都不必解的运动裤简直是最好的做爱配备之一，最纯淨，没有任何道具。

「你好硬喔，弦一郎。」幸村眯着眼笑道，边说的同时玩弄真田的囊袋。

真田冷哼一声，说道：「你也没好去哪。」

幸村确实没有好去哪，做为邀约一方，真田只是吻着他，他的下身已昂然挺立了起来。

电梯攀升彷彿头顶有着压力，其所做成的结界之感更加强烈，可他们的欲望绝对能够冲破它。

幸村低声笑了出来，身手握着真田的小蛇上下滑动，笑道：「我们已经到了房间那层楼，不如再搭往地下室？」  
真田没有回答他，而是立刻按了二楼。

幸村瞥了一眼楼层，笑道：「你打算去大厅？」

「让人见见你这番欲求不满的模样不是挺有意思？」真田挑眉道。

幸村哈哈大笑，然而他还没回过神来，向下移动的电梯瞬间的离心力却比他所以为的更强烈，一低眉，真田双手拖着他的腰将他抱到栏杆上。

腰间是幸村的敏感带，幸村痒得格格笑了出来，所幸他的感受神经很快就被其他事情吸引过去，比如突然一阵凉的下身，再然后是在三温暖裡的小幸村。

真田已然掰开他的大腿根，口裡含着幸村的阴茎，舌头时不时地挑弄着他的尖顶与繫带。

而现在无论是幸村或是真田均有些发晕，只靠着电梯裡的空调不足以应付慾望的巨兽，巨兽吞下氧气，吐出炽热如火的缠绵。被唤醒的巨兽使血液与思考只留在下半身，希望用急切呼吸及体液达成圆满的慾望。

这种感觉像在向下沉沦，随着电梯直直而下，一切如踩在云端般及不真实。堕落大概就像这样，既有偷尝禁果的刺激，又像在滑翔。

很快地，幸村的阴茎胀大得随时能射出体液。

「弦一郎，我想射在你胸部，可是现在你可能要全部吃下去。」幸村笑道。

真田含煳地道：「少囉嗦，我们快到二楼了，做事俐落点。」

「那你怎么办，总不能让你胀着不射出来。」幸村笑道，他正要说些什么，可在真田的操弄下，他再也忍不住，一股脑儿将自己的体液尽数射在对方嘴裡。精液在真田口中找到新的温床，找到新的宇宙。

幸村大惊，连忙道：「快吐出来免得噎着！」

真田却全部吞了下去，抬头吻着幸村后才咧嘴道：「这次量特别多，我能说是为了我而留存的子弹吗？」

被真田说中的幸村突然脸红，嗔道：「去你的！」然而他的馀光瞥见更重要的事，电梯要抵达二楼了，这次可不能再按关闭。

两人同时意识到这点，在最后一秒之时整装完毕。

身上的汗水简直是完美的掩护，唯一露馅的地方就是味道太过野性。不过就当作练球后的cool down吧。

＊ ＊ ＊

电梯门再度被打开，迎向大厅的电梯这次进来两个人，这两人他们都认识。

「你们刚才的练习有这么激烈吗？」其中一位有着蜜髮名为不二周助的青年挑眉问道。

另一名戴眼镜，名为手塚国光的青年叹了一口气，说道：「周助，我们什么都别过问。」

幸村与真田对看一眼，两人双双脸红，均笑了出来。

电梯裡残留的激情显然无法透过电梯开门后换入大量的新鲜空气而有所改善。几坪大的地方，能迅速在这狭隘的空间裡製造窒息又甜腻的缠绵，却也能在下一秒开门遇见他人的紧张，更有随电梯上升下降的深刻临场感，他与他永远喜欢电梯办事。

短暂、惊险、刺激。你甚至没得猜测下一次电梯开门会遇见了谁。

剩下真田的部分没有解决，只得等回房间再说。


	3. Chapter 3

**（02）**

「我闻到了幸村野性的味道。」不二挑眉道。

真田与幸村一阵骇然，不二的鼻子这麽灵光。

「这麽惊讶？我以前跟幸村可是室友。」不二笑道，笑得理所当然。

幸村讪笑道：「既然都遇见了，要不要一起吃个饭？」

不二顺着幸村的话，笑应道：「我正有此意，本就在想着找你们吃饭。」他边说边按了电梯。

幸村盯着不二按的楼层，他没有说谎，不二按了五楼，的确是餐厅所在的楼层。他叹问道：「你们怎麽会想来马奎尔酒店吃饭？」

手塚道：「偶尔想说吃点自助餐也不错。要享受美食可能得趁这一週。」

真田与幸村瞭然，特别是幸村。

马奎尔饭店的自助餐确实相当好吃，有些游客可能就专门来吃饭而已。另外有着多样化选择的自助餐也能让他们这些选手在选择上能接近他们营养师所安排的菜单。

当然真正见到美食有没有按照营养师的指示吃就是后话了，反正不重要。

毕竟这两週还在打资格赛，所以也没他们的事。主办单位多半也优先将球场留给打资格赛的选手，所以他们在澳网会内赛开打之前其实满常需要另觅场地练球。

手塚看着幸村与真田，说道：「不过你们可能得换身衣服。」

真田与幸村脸上一红。都是成年人，刚才到底发生什麽事简直一目了然。何况四人对对方的味道都有认识的基础。

电梯总能封印住无处安放的野性贺尔蒙，但就苦了手塚与不二。

所幸，五楼到了，电梯门再度打开，灌入新鲜空气，而幸村与真田则目送不二他们离开。

「你真的要应他们的约去吃自助餐吗？」真田问道。

幸村看着真田，点头说道：「会饿吗？刚训练完确实有点饿，我是很想去吃饭。」

真田挑眉，他握着幸村的手腕并将他的手放到自己的裤裆，说道：「那我们速度要快一点。」

幸村一愣，隔着运动裤都能感觉到对方阴茎的活动力，他哈哈大笑，说道：「那麽为了肚子，我们得赶赶进度！」

＊ ＊ ＊

性事做到一半被打断确实让人有些扼腕，即便选择电梯游戏的是他们。

到了住宿的楼层，真田开了自己的房门。彼时大床的魅惑度简直上升到了最高点，富有弹性又洁白的大床让他们的战线很快就拉到上头去。

为了赶吃饭究竟可以在做爱上展现多少的爆发力跟效率？身经百战的他们早已是能顶住压力完事的老手。从门口走到床缘仅一眨眼的功夫，两人已将身上的衣物脱得精光，露出如希腊阿波罗神像般的完美身形。

不论是幸村或是真田，肌理均十分分明，健壮的肌肉是他们在场上厮杀的最佳利器，而眼下则是艺术品。无论是真田的小麦肌或是幸村白皙的肤色，两人在身材上不分轩轾。

再往下一看，特别是真田，私处间的小龙已然蓄势待发。

真田粗暴地将幸村按倒在床上，两人狂吻起来。真田更是顺势从幸村优雅的颈子一路吸吮到了锁骨。

再然后是胸膛，幸村健壮结实的胸膛上两粒奶头像是以肥沃土壤滋润的蓓蕾，真田似乎只要再加以逗弄就能盛开美丽的花朵。那裡绝对是幸村的敏感带，真田只是在附近吸吮了一下，便能感觉到幸村的奶头有些肿胀。

「这裡硬，下身也硬。」真田含煳不清地道。

幸村笑骂：「去你的！」骂归骂，他绝对没閒着，腾出手揉捏真田富有弹性的臀肉，他一时手痒，拍了一下对方的屁股。

啪，声音清脆响亮，绝对是饱含弹性与水份，外观更像是随时能掐出水的蜜桃。

第一下真田没什麽感觉，却听到声音，他挑眉道：「我没想到你今天想玩spank。」

幸村笑了笑，眯起的眉眼满含笑意，笑意会感染，真田也忍不住笑出来。幸村又补上一掌。依旧是轻脆响亮的声音。

然而痛觉会累积，这下真田可有一点感觉，幸村没等真田抗议，补上第三掌，三掌均打在同一个地方。

真田叹了一口气，大手一揽，两人换了体位，他望入幸村的双眼，说道：「换你帮我解决。」

现下，不管眼裡有没有星辰，现在都变成了黑洞，伴随而来的是深不见底的欲望。

幸村噗哧笑了出来，温热的气息喷在真田的锁骨。真田痒得难受，便将手掌滑到幸村的屁股用力一捏。幸村吃痛，咬了一口真田的锁骨。

「不行啊弦一郎，这样的攻防我们要何年何月才能完事？楼下那两人还在等我们吃饭。」幸村笑道。

真田冷哼一声。

幸村府身开始吸吮着真田每一吋肌肤与肌肉，嚐起来咸咸的，还残留着他汗水的味道。吸吮过的地方如池裡盛开的莲花一朵朵绽放。

来到大腿腿根，幸村更是尽情地揉捏，并且伸出舌头轻舔真田的囊袋。

唾液是最好的上膛润滑剂，当他的舌尖经过繫带，真田低声喘气。幸村这番挑逗早让他的血液直直地往分身冲去，而分身也胀大了，整个通红又一柱擎天，尖顶随时准备喷射精液。

幸村似乎不打算放过真田，下一秒便含着小真田又是吸吮又是轻舔。已经分不清楚是幸村口中还是小真田的温度高。

「你说的对，精市，我们赶点进度。」真田道。

这大概是两人共同的默契，他们又换了位置，真田从身后抱着幸村。在探进幽穴之前，真田先送了自己的一根食指进去。

幸村没个防备，啊了一声，身子忍不住一缩，但真田的力气更大，扶着他的肩头不让他的动作过大。

「忍一下。」真田道，他说完，抽出了手指，第二次送了两根进去。

幸村叫得更大声了，他低吼道：「裡面应该湿得够你直接进来，还等什麽？」

真田闻言，低声笑了出来，两次探寻的结果，幽穴裡头早已盈满淫水，他在幸村的耳边道：「这可是你要求的。」

第三次进入让真田的分身来，胀大的阴茎插入的瞬间令幸村的身子抖得更剧烈。

「你真的太紧了。」真田边喘着气边道。

「去你的！」幸村从牙缝併出一句。

为了解决性事，并且赶进度与朋友吃饭，这场性事总是有些粗暴。

真田抽插数次后最后终于射在幸村体内，拔出的同时精液一併随着淫水流了出来，真田却在这时轻舔了幸村的菊穴，彷彿不想将两人的爱液浪费似的。

「这是新招吗？」幸村调侃道。

「我只是不想等等要叫客房服务换床单。」真田淡定地道。

幸村哈哈大笑，说道：「你可以跟我睡。」

真田皱了皱眉，叹道：「算了吧，这样肯定睡不好。」

绝对睡不好，对两个人都一样。光是对方的身子就是最好的催情剂，如果睡在一起还不抱着对方入睡？那肯定睡不好的。身为职业选手的他们都不想在练习场上虚脱得很难看。

从床上起身的最后一个动做是相互拥吻，许久未见之后的乾柴烈火，只有这个吻，在激情过后的这个吻才满含着温柔与爱意。

两人相视笑了出来，那些许久未见的尴尬已燃烧殆尽。常说身体是最初的语言，所以当两人相吻相拥，一切又圆满了起来。

包括爱意。

＊ ＊ ＊

他们再下楼吃饭时手塚与不二还在，两人选了一张能够眺望夜景的四人桌。

不二抬头看了他们一眼，开言道：「看来是完事了。」

「你可以少说两句话。」幸村没好气地道。

手塚叹了一口气，说道：「他说今天下午的训练，你想去哪？」

幸村瞪了手塚一眼，狠狠地道：「你这次籤表跟我同半边，还不看我好好电死你。」

真田抓着的手腕幸村，连忙道：「我们去拿餐吧，你应该饿了。」

不过四人再坐到餐桌旁后，除了吃饭之外就是商讨年底南非开普敦慈善赛事的细节。解决完两人尴尬的真田与幸村对于慈善赛事立刻表示会全力配合。

吃完了饭，手塚趁着拿水果的时候找了真田去另一边谈话。

「如果你要我在半决赛对不二手下留情是不可能的。」真田挑眉道。

手塚忍俊道：「那你也得顺利晋级到半决赛才行。可我不是为了这件事情找你。」

真田挑眉看着手塚。

「虽然我觉得幸村那边应该也会听到周助说类似的话，但你姑且可以参考一下。」手塚道，他低声讲了两个字。

「滚！」真田低吼道。

手塚离开前差点没大笑出声，还补了一句：「下次别再电梯裡。」

都是成年人，更有本钱多方尝试，真田瞪着手塚的背影，心中却忍不住盘算起来。

然后真田掩着双眼暗叹：「不行，太色了。」

还有，这麽做真的不会影响发挥？真田心中太多问题，但他半个都问不出口。


	4. Chapter 4

**尾声**

重点不是在一月澳网到底发生了什么，而是眼前该做什么。

七月中下旬，英国温布顿的天气凉爽可人，是比赛最好的时间。唯一的缺点是容易遇到下雨，比如此刻。

半决赛上，幸村与真田还是对上了，因为不二拿下澳网冠军挤下真田的排名，再加上不二在温网的过去的战绩直接以种子一的身分成为会内赛的一员，而在澳网打进决赛的手塚也在世界排名上升一个名次，导致这次籤表大洗牌。

因此温网半决赛上手塚与不二厮杀，幸村与真田大战。

真田与幸村的比赛在第四盘末以真田拿下并准备将比赛推进到第五盘的时候居然下起大雨。

主办单位看着雨势太大只得喊暂停。而仅是一眨眼的功夫，幸村与真田的运动服已然被雨淋湿，儘管乍看很难分辨出是汗水还是雨水。

湿淋淋的运动衣紧贴着身子，上半身的肌理彷彿也能看清似的。

来到后台，幸村与真田看着对方，只看了一眼，两人不约而同地走向了休息室，并很自然地准备换上乾淨的衣服。

「精市，你觉得这场雨会下多久？」真田静静地问道。

「啊？」幸村皱眉，他一没听清真田的问题，转头看着他。

明明是学生时代在休息室裡做过千万回的事，结果在正式比赛上却显得有些彆扭。他们想起了手塚与不二的话，霎时间两人脸都红了。

其实他们只说了两个字：『后台。』而有条件完后台游戏的只有温网。

「你觉得雨会下多久？」真田别过视线，红着脸又说了一次。

幸村闻言，哈哈大笑起来，他往前一步，双手捧起真田的脸颊深深一吻。

真田则环住对方的腰。

这些都只是开始，是这么深情饱含爱意，与前一次性爱的顺序截然不同。

雨可以下久一点，这样他们才能好好打完一炮。

不过也不能太久就是，以免影响等等的比赛发挥。

毕竟要靠性爱维持身体热度还是挺耗体力。

Loving him was never enough.

Heaven is on earth.

I will do anything for you.

Ultraviolence.

**全文完**

2019.12.03


End file.
